


BRE...as in BoREd

by glockcourage



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockcourage/pseuds/glockcourage
Summary: Summary: That saggy moment for Bulma.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	BRE...as in BoREd

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yep, I can't spell. Oh wait I can spell. Just bored....and still won't name a fic, 'Breasts'.

Vegeta felt it...Bulma's shoulders slumping. Under his breath, he said, _“_ _D_ _amn you,_ _Ka_ _karot.”_  
Louder, he grumbled, “What did he expect that your breasts would remain perky?”  
  
“Stop it, Vegeta,” Bulma said but without heat. Deflated.  
  
Vegeta frowned. “No. I wont stop. What does that clown expect? That your breasts would remain perky when I, the prince of all Saiyans, fondle them on a regular basis. It’s the mark that I like your breasts that I can’t resist nibbling, sucking and squeezing them.”  
  
Finally, Bulma's shoulders straightened but she still won’t look at him.  
  
“If your breasts are perky...it would be an insult to me. No matter how many times you wish it from the dragon balls, I, Vegeta aims to make my mark on your breasts. So babe don't expect your breasts to be perky...because I love them so much.”  
  
Bulma finally looked at Vegeta and flung herself at him. The towel wrapped around her falling to the floor.  
  
Vegata grunted. Even with the armor he was wearing, he could feel the lovely heaviness on his chest. “Babe, your breast are perfect.”  
  
Then Vegeta pushed Bulma away.  
  
Bulma giggled. She knew what was next. Vegeta, aroused and in such a hurry, he had to push her out of the way.  
  
Already naked herself, she walked backwards watching her husband undressed fast. The back of her legs touched the side of their bed then she moved up on the mattress and stood on it, arms crossed underneath her breast pushing and squeezing the two globes up on a level of Vegeta’s eyesight.  
  
“Slapped my face with your breasts, woman,” growled Vegeta, finally stripped of his own clothes, ready to devour a feast.

—oOo—  
  
~12 1 20 P12 2 20~  
  



End file.
